Birthday Boy
by closetdensishipper
Summary: It's Marty's birthday again, but can he fantasy really be his reality this year? A fun little drabble in celebration of Marty Deeks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.**

Birthday boy Marty Deeks was in the midst of one fantastic dream.

A gorgeous brunette was softly kissing her way down his bare chest, letting the soft whisps of her hair tickle his sensitive skin. Slender fingers were leaving fire in their wake as they roamed over every inch of his exposed skin. He practically yelped as her fingers pinched his nipples and he felt her smirk against his skin just below his belly button.

Looking down the length of his body, Deeks eyes met hers as she peered up at him under her lashes. Her eyes were flashing with desire and lust and she slyly winked at him as she continued to kiss a path down further, following his happy trail of light blond hair.

His breath faltered as her fingers firmly wrapped around his throbbing erection and her tantalizing tongue flicked out to lick the moisture gleaming on his tip. Deeks let his head fall back against his pillow and he gave into the pleasure coursing through his body as her warm, wet mouth enveloped his shaft.

The rhythm of her hand insistently stroking his length worked in perfect harmony with her head steadily bobbing up and down. Her own deep moans vibrated against sensitive skin, sending reverberations all through his body. Pressure built deep within him and he knew he was close, so close to hurtling over the edge.

And then suddenly he's wide awake, panting and covered in sweat and completely unsatisfied. The annoying blare from his alarm that had ripped him out of his erotic dream is still sounding through the room. Reaching over, he smashes down on the clock with enough force to send it flying from the night stand. What the hell. What a way to start his birthday; just about fitting he figures.

But then again, he had hopes that this year would be different. His fantasy actually could be a reality this year, so why isn't it? And where the hell is that gorgeous brunette? Her side of the bed is empty and he doesn't hear any noises coming from the bathroom.

He's just about to get out of bed, ignoring the fact that he is still very hard and aching for release, to track down his absent girlfriend when she comes tiptoeing around the corner, wrapped in a silk robe that stops mid-thigh, carrying a tray with what looks like breakfast.

Kensi's face lights up in the most radiant smile when she notices he's awake. Even early in the morning, hair messy and no make up on her face, she is still the most beautiful woman he's ever known. And that smile, meant only for him, is frankly the best birthday gift he could receive. The fact that her silk robe is only loosely tied around her waist, gaping open to reveal a peak at her stunning breasts is just a bonus.

But evidently Kensi has more than just a smile to gift him with this year. As she sets the tray down on the bed, she leans over and places a gentle kiss on Deeks' lips while murmuring a soft "Happy Birthday." Pulling away to look into his eyes, she says "There was no way I was missing your birthday again this year. And instead of giving you anything symbolic," she stops to give him a knowing look and he just smirks in response, "I thought I'd go with a few of your favorites."

Pulling the tray toward them, Deeks spots two favorites right away; A plate of crispy bacon, "organic of course," adds Kensi and two cronuts. "That bakery in New York is still making them, so I had them delivered overnight again." She didn't have to say what she meant by again, they both knew what she was referring to.

Not wanting to dwell on anything related to less-happy times, Kensi pushes forward an envelope that had been on the tray as well. Opening the flap, Deeks finds two court-side tickets to a Clippers game. "I might have found Kip's number in your phone and called him. He was more than happy to gift you the tickets. But on one condition." Kensi grins and her eyes light up, "You have to take me."

Like he would even consider going with anyone else. He thought for a quick second about teasing her, pretending to have to think about it. But this is turning out to be a great start to his birthday and he's just too damn happy to potentially ruin the moment.

Reaching over to grab her hand, Deeks lifts her palm to his lips and gives it a gentle kiss. Entwining their fingers, he says, "Of course I'm taking my girlfriend, especially now that I can officially show you off. There will be no doubts now; Kip will know for sure that I definitely have better things to be doing." He gives her his most innocent grin, to which as expected she rolls her eyes. But she still has that same radiant smile on her face.

Just as Deeks goes to reach for a slice of bacon, which he notices Kensi has actually cooked to perfection, she swiftly picks up the tray and places it on his dresser. Coming back over to the bed, Deeks watches intently as she rather quickly unties her robe, letting it drape open and then fall gracefully from her body to the floor.

Before he even has time to fully appreciate her naked body, she pulls back the covers and climbs back into bed. And before he can even blink, she's laying on her side facing him, and he hears her telling him to lie down on his back. Or least that's what he thinks she said; he's completely distracted by her breasts. It happens every single time, he can't help it.

Adjusting his pillow and scooting down on the bed, Deeks soon finds his body happily trapped between Kensi's legs. Leaning down, Kensi whispers in his ear, "I have one more gift for you, birthday boy." And then his fantasy is in fact turning into reality as a gorgeous brunette softly starts to kiss her way down his bare chest, letting the soft whisps of her hair tickle his sensitive skin. And he knows without a doubt this is his best birthday yet.


End file.
